


Blush Me Up!

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Confessions, Crushes, M/M, Vlogger AU, Youtube AU, make up artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Blush me up!Johnkun, TenWinAlternate Universe - Make Up Artist, Youtube vloggersWhen vlogger couple Ten and Winwin sported their halloween look done by their MUA friends separately, their subscribers were asking them for a collab. What better opportunity than an upcoming collaboration choreo the two filmed for their anniversary.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Blush Me Up!

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Can Johnny and Kun just do make up content? They do have experience in Lipstick prince and Pink Festa.

“Hello Twins! We are back with another vlog and this time it’s a highly requested video.” Ten greeted his viewers.

“Right! So after we did the Halloween Make Up vlog with out friends, we’ve gotten a lot of comments requesting collabs of Kun ge an Johnny hyung.” Winwin added.

“They did end up making us pretty, not gonna lie, they slayed our looks!” Ten added.

“You looked really pretty as Tenalice!” Winwin complimented Ten and the older kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, You look really pretty as Winderella.” Ten remarked and Winwin blushed. “So Anyway, we’ve posted our anniversary choreography and it hit millions oh my gosh you guys are amazing!” Ten announced and Winwin nodded next to him. “A lot of you were asking who did our make up or if there was a behind cut video that we will release and we got you Twins!” Ten said brightly.

“This is the story behind our Anniversary video and how we filmed it. Though we placed the credits on our video.” Winwin siad and Ten laughed.

“Yes we did. And so you guys know what will happen next, enjoy the video!” Ten announced and they both waved before the screen went black.

\---

Ten and Winwin had been together since their college years: both dance majors and pretty much invested in their growth as dancers, they started making dance choreography videos in Youtube to share whatever they can come up with and to gain possible attention so they could land a decent jobs in the future. Through the process of growing their channel and influence, so as their videos and friend group.

Back in the days, since they were tight on budget, they would use their phones to record their choreographies. If they wanted a different location or some moving scenes, they asked their friends to record for them, either Johnny or Kun.

Johnny is a friend of Ten’s, they met at the start of college, both being transfer students and are english speakers. Johnny was into photography and would ask Ten to pose for him as his subject for class projects. Budget was not really a college student’s friend so Johnny taught himself to do make up so he can work on Ten’s face for editorial type of shoots. Ten agreed to be Johnny’s canvass in turn of Johnny’s services to film and take photos of him to post on social media.

Kun is a friend of Winwin, more of a big brother with how much he took care of the younger. Kun was a music major and he would produce songs for Winwin to dance to. Kun had been Winwin’s photographer since the beginning and only learned to do make up because Winwin needed them for competitions; being broke exchange students get you to learn things you never thought you’d do in your lifetime.

Both Kun and Johnny were dear to Ten and Winwin but the two never really crossed paths until now. You see, in the course of Ten and Winwin’s youtube adventures, Johnny and Kun had pursued their majors and passions. Kun still does collaborates with the two, a lot of times providing the song materials the two uses for their videos, and he was free, he would be directing and shooting the video with them. Johnny on the other hand, has pursued his own career as a photographer and a casual make up artist, gaining popularity in instagram for his works of art either in landscape or portraits. He does end up shooting most of the choreography videos Ten and Winwin does, even helping them out with their make ups.

“You’ve never met each other right?” Ten asked Johnny who nodded as he set up his make up kit.

“our schedules haven’t really matched up until now.” Johnny replied. “He did an amazing work on Winwin though.” Johnny added and Ten nodded.

“He really does amazing make up on Winwin, just like you, he learned it by himself to solely work on Winwin for his competitions.” Ten explained and Johnny nodded.

“Kind of realized how you both have taken advantage of Kun and I.” Johnny chuckled and Ten stuck out his tongue to him.

“You both love us so you do things for us.” Ten replied and Johnny sighed.

“Unfortunately. Besides, my portfolio started with your face and then Winwin, I have to give you props for it.” Johnny remarked and Ten beamed him a smile. “Okay, let’s prep your face.” Johnny said and Ten settled himself on the chair.

Johnny was prepping Ten’s face when the studio doors opened and Kun was dragging Winwin towards the chair propped up next to Ten. Kun was berating Winwin in Mandarin while the younger was just pulling his aegyo face to soothe the older.

“ _I told you that I’ll drive myself here but you insisted on picking me up and now what? We’re late!”_ Kun hate being late and that made Johnny chuckle, he understands Chinese and can even speak a little of it.

“ _Caught in traffic?”_ Johnyn asked casually in Mandarin and Kun’s eyes widened before smiling at him.

“ _Oh, Johnny right?”_ Kun asked and the older nodded.” _Yeah, if Winwin picked me up earlier, we wouldn’t be caught in the morning rush.”_ Kun sighed and opened his kit.

Kun and Johnny worked in symbiosis, so to speak, since they both had worked on Ten and Winwin’s make ups on several occasions. Johnny’’s take has always been bold with winged liners and colorful eye shadows while Kun would highlight Winwin’s natural features. But this time, Kun was switching it up since Winwin’s character would be a little darker while Ten would be portraying the softer and calmer side of the half.

“You two have been collaborating with us for so long but it’s really the first time that you’ve been on set togehter.” Winwin said while Kun was doing his eye liner making the older hiss at him.

“I am doing our eye liner Winwin.” He chastised. “But yes, we really had no free schedules together.” Kun shrugged and Johnny turned them and smiled.

“Maybe today was the perfect timing.” Johnny remarked, doing Ten’s brows at the moment.

“Perhaps so.” Kun replied with a smile on his own.

The song that they were dancing to was a gift from Kun, he specifically created a sound that would highlight Winwin’s traditional dance skills and techniques while incorporating Ten’s contemporary and hiphop style. Ten and Winwin had loved it when they heard the song, but even more so when they learnt of the story behind it. The styling was simple to focus on their faces and their movements, Johnny had provided their clothes, a gift to them on their anniversary. Johnny chose whites, grays and blacks for the shoot and it fitted the two perfectly.

“You styled them well.” Kun remarked and Johnny was surprised but it was welcomed.

‘Thank you. They sent me the dance and it just gave me a vision of sorts.” Johnny confessed. “Your song is very beautiful.” Johnny remarked and it was Kun’s time to smile.

“Thank you, it means a lot to me.” Kun confessed.

“I’ve been shooting with them for a long time, I’ve heard your songs, they really are beautiful.” Johnny added and Kun’s smiled wider. “You ready to shoot?” Johnny asked and Kun grinned and raised his camera then nodded.

\--- 

“It was actually good to see Kun ge and Johnny hyung together in a set, they actually work well together.” Winwin commented.

“It is. I really liked how Kun did your make up, you looked like a prince of darkness, very fitting. And it worked well with Johnny hyung’s styling.” Ten added.

“A lot of comments were asking us if they were together and honestly, no. They looked like a married couple doing this for years with the footage but no, they didn’t meet in person until that day!” Winwin explained.

“But the way they worked together was seamless, I was impressed.” Ten added.

“Can we do a boyfriend tag?” Winwin asked out of the blue and Ten grinned.

“What about my boyfriend does my make up tag?” Ten asked and they both high fived and laughed.

\---

“Well hello johfam and welcome back to my channel.” Johnny greeted and then laughed. ‘So the title of the video is a boyfriend tag because my dear friends Ten and Winwin decided to tag me when they fully know well that I am single.” Johnny made an unimpressed face. “But you know your boy here doesn’t give up on challenges so I did the next best thing. That’s right, I asked my crush to do my make up.” Johnny gave himself a clap for his brilliant idea. “But the thing is, I haven’t talked to my crush because he is that far off the chart and too far to reach, but I guess I can try right?” Johnny asked and the video transitioned to a video call with Johnny and his crush.

“Oh Hi Kun, Thank you for picking up.” Johnny waved at him.

“Hi hyung, what’s up?” Kun greeted him.

‘You know there’s a tag that Winwin and Ten made on his video.” Johnny said and Kun nodded.

“Oh the boyfriend tag?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded in affirmation.

“Yes to that. I mean I want to do it you know but I don’t have a boyfriend.” Johnny confessed.

‘Well that’s unfortunate. I want to do it too but I am single as well.” Kun replied casually.

“Here’s the thing Kun, maybe I want to do it with my crush instead.” Johnny said and Kun nodded.

‘That’s a great idea.” Kun replied.

“And that crush is you.” Johnny added and Kun blushed and became speechless.

“I’m your crush?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

‘Yeah, for a while now. Even before we met.” Johnny said and Kun was really speechless. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do it.” Johnny quickly added.

‘No. I mean I want to do it. I really do. It’s just that I have a crush on you too!” Kun said and it was Johnny’s turn to blush.

“You do?” Johnny asked with starry eyes and Kun laughed then nodded. “So will you do the challenge with me?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

“Of course!” Kun replied and the video cut off to Johnny’s studio.

“So you’ve watched how I just confessed to my crush and no we are not yet dating because if that was the case the title of this video would be different.” Johnny said then laughed at his own joke. “So please welcome my crush, Kun!” Johnny introduced Kun and the younger sat next to Johnny and waved to the camera. ‘Say hi to Johfams!” Johnny said and Kun bowed to the camera to greet Johnny’s fans.

“You don’t usually post make up looks on your channel do you?” Jonny asked and Kun nodded.

“I post my music, it’s quite weird if I suddenly post a make up tutorial. But my fans know that I do Winwin’s and Ten’s make up from time to time.” Kun explained.

‘What are your fans called?” Johnny asked.

“It’s Nuoyi. It means to shift gears.” Kun explained and Johnny nodded.

“This is kind of awkward for us ust to clarify things. We just met exactly 1 time and shot the video for Ten and Winwin.” Johnny explained and Kun nodded next to him. “But we’ve liked each other for years now. It’s crazy to know that we’re both pining even if we’ve only seen pictures or videos of each other.” Johnny said and Kun laughed.

“That’s right. But you’re such a good person Johnny hyung, it’s not hard to have a crush on you. I am sure Johfams know how kind hearted you are.” Kun explained.

“Tell me honestly, are you my subscriber?” Johnny asked and Kun took out his phone and showed him that he was indeed subscribed to Johnny’s channel. ‘Oh my goodness you are!” Johnny chuckled.

“Okay we’ll talk about our epic pining for another video but today we’ll be doing the challenge.” Kun explained and Johnny laughed.

“Part 1 of the video will be up on my channel which is Kun doing my make up while the part 2 will be up on Kun’s channel where I do his make up. So look forward to it Johfams and Nuoyis!” Johnny announced.

\---

Johnny was trying to be casual about this but seeing your crush this up close was not doing good for his heart. He had the longest crush on Kun the moment Ten showed him the photo way back when they were building their portfolios. Kun was all soft and caring, with Winwin highly regarding him for all the things he did for him.

“I’m applying foundation, Johnny hyung pointed that this is his favorite brand.” Kun showed the product to the camera and Johnny smiled.

“Were you surprised when I called and told you that I have a crush on you?” Johnny asked as Kun applied the foundation.

“Yeah, I was surprised. I got flustered really.” Kun answered with a smile. “I’ve had a crush on you for so long but fate wasn’t giving us the opportunity to meet.” Kun added.

“Yeah, I was really hoping we meet during halloween you know, I saw the video and you looked so pretty as snow white.” Johnny remarked.

“Thanks, I liked that look.” Kun thanked him while he dabbed the beauty blender to even out the foundation. “You’re very pretty too as aphrodite.” Kun praised johnny who smiled wide.

“Not gonna lie, I miss my long hair.” He said and Kun laughed.

“Yeah, I wanted to run my hand on them to be honest.” Kun confessed.

Kun applied primer on Johnny’s eye lids, before he applied color on the lids. It is a soft smokey eye, blended well to make Johnny look a little like an emo which the two laughed off.

“I did have that emo phase back in my teenage years.” Johnny told him and Kun chuckled.

“We all had that phase. I remembered using my mom’s eyes shadow and she was horrified with how I looked.” Kun chipped in. ‘She did my make up after.” Kun chuckled at the memory.

“Same, my mom applied my eyeliner. I guess since she doesn’t have a daughter, she was happy to work on my face.” Johnny shared.

Kun did his eye brows next, shaping it to fit Johnny’s face. “Have you tried modelling?” Kun asked and Johnny smiled at the question.

“Yeah, I did for some friends and classmates” Johnny answered.

‘Your face and body suits a model to be honest.” Johnny teased and Kun blushed but nodded.

“Yeah, you’re pretty hot as a model.” Kun confessed and it was Johnny’s time to blush.

“Thank you.” He muttered. “You’re going to take my picture after this right?” Johnny asked and Kun hummed.

“Of course, wouldn’t want to miss the chance to do so.” Kun replied.

After the contour and highlight, Johnny’s make up was set and He finally got to look at his face.

“Wow. I love it.” Johnny was beaming.

“Well, I couldn’t make my crush look like he came from a hell and back.” Kun joked and Johnny laughed.

“Seriously I look good. You should showcase this more often.” Johnny praised him.

“Thanks, I am not really confident about this, I am not a professional MUA and I only working on Ten or Winwin.” Kun said and Johnny shook his head cutely.

“But you are good. I look good.” Johnny emphasized and it made Kun laugh.

“Anyway, let’s move on, you have to do my make up too!” Kun said and Johnny nodded.

“So we will see you in part 2 when I do my crush’s make up!” Johnny announced and they both waved at the camera.

“See you Johfam and Nuoyis!” They both shouted.

\----

“Hello Everyone, It’s me Kun, Qian Kun and today I have a special video for you. I know you’re not used to it but I will be doing a collab with Johnny. If you’ve watched part 1 of this series, well you may have an idea that I have a huge crush on him, who wouldn’t right?” Kun chuckled. ”Anyway, let’s move on and have my make up done by my crush!” Kun said and the video transitioned to Kun driving around.

“It’s actually nerve wracking to do you know, it’s not doing the make up that makes me anxious, it’s who I am doing the make up with. It’s my crush for pete’s sake.” Kun was doing a mini panic attack. “But what surprised me was that he said that I’m his crush. It’s like a chic flick, It’s quite funny.” Kun laughed a little. “I am really nervous!” Kun laughed his anxiousness away.

The video transitioned now to Johnny and Kun in front of the camera with Johnny looking like the hot model that Kun envisioned.

“So part 2, I will be doing Kun’s make up now.” Johnny announced. “So sit tight and be pretty.” Johnny instructed and Kun took out his head band and wore it making Johnny coo at him.

“Don’t judge me.” Kun pouted making him look cute.

“Don’t do that. You look too cute!” Johnny groaned.

‘Then don’t judge me!” Kun argued.

‘Oh my god if we end up as boyfriends and do videos like this it will be cringy!” Johnny remarked.

“Hey we’ll go for the cute couple and then we’ll do the MUA on our anniversary and photo shoots just because we can.” Kun commented and Johnny agreed.

Johnny prepped his skin and was amazed how supple it was. “Drop your skin care routine.” Johnny remarked.

“but it’s not the content I put out.” Kun argued.

“I think we’ll just start a channel for that do you think it’s a good idea?” Johnny asked and Kun hummed.

“Sure,I like that.” Kun smiled and Johnny smiled too.

Johnny then applied the foundation, matching the shade on to Kun’s skin. “Wow you have a beauty mark.” Johnny exclaimed and Kun blushed at his words.

After the concealer and primer, Johnny applied a red eye shadow on Kun’s lids. He blended it well with a shimmer shadow, making sure to not leave hard edges. 

“I’m really thankful that you took on the challenge.” Johnny said and Kun was surprised. “I am not sure if you want to do it with me you know, who am I when you are you.”Johnny added.

‘Johnny hyung, you sound like a rom com.” Kun replied and it made them both laugh. ‘but we were pining for so long, how is that even possible?” Kun asked and Johnny cackled.

“I know right, what are we even doing with our lives?” Johnny asked and then made Kun to look up so he can apply color on his under eye. “Your eyes are pretty. Everything about you is pretty.” Johnny remarked and Kun’s cheeks blushed a pretty pink.

“Stop making me blush Johnny hyung.” Kun remarked.

‘But the blush is pretty on you Kunnie.” Johnny said and made Kun closed his eyes to apply the liner.

Johnny then applied the blush, highlights and contour before moving to the lips. “Your lips are pretty.” Johnny muttered.

“Oh my goodness why are you this forward?” Kun asked and Johnny laughed.

“I’ll add in a crystal and then we’re done.” Johnny said and placed a crystal on the side of his eyes before revealing the look to Kun.

“Woah, is this me?” Kun asked and Kun nodded.

“We look extremely hot.” Johnny remarked, posing next to Kun.

“So I guess check out our socials for the photos and we will see you next time!” Kun said his outro.

“Don’t forget to Like, follow and Subscribe!” Johnny added.

“Listen to my soundcloud!” Kun then waved and the video cut.

\---

_One year after_

“Hello Johfam, it’s your boy Johnny!” Johnny greeted

“Hi everyone, I’m Kun, Qian Kun!” Kun greeted next to him.

“So we have an announcement to make!” Johnny was giddy.

“It’s not that grand.” Kun brushed it off. 

“What’s not grand? This is grand.” Johnny argued and Kun sighed. ‘Like I was saying, we have an announcement.” Johnny reiterated.

“We’ve open a new channel!” They both shouted happily. “Welcome to Johnny.” Johnny started. ‘And Kunnie.” Kun finished.

“Like we promised, we came back and we will be doing our anniversary tradition of doing each other’s make up and taking photos of each other.” Johnny explained.

“Yes we got together after the video because we would be stupid enough not to.” Kun added. “So We started this channel to post whatever we can’t post on our mains.” Kun explained.

“You seem to like us flirting while we do our make up so this is for you guys!” Johnny laughed and Kun hit his arm lightly.

“We have to come up with a collective name for our fans.” Kun turned to Johnny.

“You call me Grizzly bear and I call you Panda bear, let’s just call them baby bears.” Johnny shrugged.

“It’s call bear cubs Johnny.” Kun rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, let’s get started!” Johnny shrugged and it made Kun laugh.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I know nothing about makeup aside from what I’ve watched from suggested make up tutorials from my YT homepage
> 
> Yes I butchered that real bad. I apologize.


End file.
